With You
by thughao4lyf
Summary: Jinyoung menatap Jihoon yang memberikannya handuk kecil langsung mengerti kemauan Jihoon. Wanna One. Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon. WINKDEEP 4LYFE


**Title:**

With You

 **Cast:**

Bae Jinyoung

Park Jihoon

 **Genre:**

Romance

 **Summary:**

Jinyoung menatap Jihoon yang memberikannya handuk kecil langsung mengerti kemauan Jihoon.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Jihoon baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya. Dengan memakai kaus santai serta celana pendek selutut, dia berjalan menghampiri Jinyoung yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Jinyoung yang menyadari Jihoon sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, langsung menatapnya dan tersenyum.

Rambut Jihoon masih basah, bulir bulir air yang berjatuhan membasahi pundaknya. Jihoon duduk dihadapan Jinyoung sambil menyodorkan handuk kecil yang berada di pundaknya. Ia memberikannya pada Jinyoung sambil mencondongkan kepalanya. Jinyoung yang pura pura tidak mengerti, mencondongkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Jihoon.

"Ish, Baejin!"

"Apa, sayang?"

"Rambutku masih basah tau!" Jinyoung menahan diri saat Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya. Rasanya ingin ia terkam saja mahluk didepannya ini.

"Kukira kau minta kucium makannya mencondongkan wajahmu seperti itu." Jinyoung terkekeh lalu beringsut mendekati Jihoon. Tangannya mengangkat handuk kecil yang diberikan Jihoon dan mengusap kepala Jihoon pelan.

"Itusih kau saja yang mesum."

"Yang penting aku mencintaimu." Jinyoung tersenyum dengan tangannya masih mengusap kepala Jihoon dengan handuk. Sementara Jihoon tersenyum sambil menatap Jinyoung yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Jihoon mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Jinyoung.

"Aku juga mencintai Baejin." Jinyoung menatap Jihoon dan langsung menciumnya, dengan tangannya masih bergerak diatas kepala Jihoon. Jihoon hanya bisa melenguh diperlakukan seperti itu. Tangannya langsung bergerak mencengkram baju depan Jinyoung saat Jinyoung mulai melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Kali ini, kedua tangan Jinyoung memegang kedua sisi kepala Jihoon dengan handuknya sudah jatuh ke atas ranjang. Ia mencium Jihoon semkain dalam membuat Jihoon terus melenguh karena Jinyoung menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. Kesukaan Jihoon saat Jinyoung menciumnya seperti ini.

Jinyoung langsung melepaskan tautan mereka dan menatap Jihoon yang juga sedang menatapnya sayu. Wajah Jihoon sudah memerah, membuatnya terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan dimata Jinyoung. Ia terkekeh dan mengecup bibir Jihoon lagi.

"Nah, selesai. Sekarang aku akan mengeringkan rambutmu. Ayo."

Jihoon mengangguk dan mengikuti Jinyoung dari belakang. Jihoon langsung duduk dikursi depan meja rias sambil menunggu Jinyoung menyimpan handuknya.

Jinyoung kembali dan langsung mengeringkan rambut Jihoon dengan telaten. Jihoon tersenyum melihat Jinyoung yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dari kaca. 'Bahkan saat seperti ini pun kau tetap tampan, Bae.'

"Aku tau aku tampan, sayang."

Jihoon hanya menatap Jinyoung yang sudah beralih ke depannya. Ia tersenyum dan memeluk Jinyoung, membuat Jinyoung tersentak kaget karena Jihoon memeluknya tiba tiba.

"Hehe, Baejin kaget ya?" Jihoon mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jinyoung, sementara Jinyoung hanya tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Jihoon.

"Kau memang selalu membuatku terkejut, sayang." Jihoon tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Jinyoung, sementara Jinyoung masih mengeringkan rambut Jihoon yang sebentar lagi selesai.

"Selesai." Jihoon melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Jinyoung menyimpan hairdryer nya dan mengambil sisir. Jinyoung menyisir rambut Jihoon pelan, lalu sedikit membungkuk sambil menatap Jihoon.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah cantik."

"Terimakasih, Baejin." Jihoon menatap Jinyoung sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan membuat ekspresi seperti itu."

Jihoon menatap Jinyoung sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Hm? Kenapa?"

"Itu tidak baik untuk jantungku, dan juga..."

Jihoon masih menatap Jinyoung yang juga sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Membuat Jihoon semakin bingung dan semakin menatap Jinyoung dalam.

"...bibirmu."

Dan, Jinyoung kembali memegang kepala Jihoon dan menciumnya. Membuat Jihoon melenguh kembali karena ciuman Jinyoung yang selalu ia sukai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END dengan gajenya:v

#WINKDEEPANTIKARAM

#KUTIDAKTAUJINHWI

#KUTIDAKTAUPANWINK

EAEA. Balik lagi bersama thughao4lyf yeahh ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Taudeh banyak banget jinhwi moment:' ku rindu kapalku~ jadinya gini deh hihi. Judulnya juga kaga nyambung gapapa deh:v Sumpah padahal aku ngarep bgt di wannaonego itu bakalan winkdeep jadinya huhuuu

Eh kalau dipikir pikir panhwi bagus yak?:v /ditaboksamuelseonho/ gadengㅋㅋ

Big thanks buat kalian yang follow, fav, baca, apalagi yang review huhuu aku seneng banget baca review review kalian hihi. Jadi, kalau minta reviewnya boleh lah ya~ ngga juga gapapa, ga gigit kokㅋㅋㅋㅋ. Dah deh gitu aja, sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya~ babay

THANKYOU


End file.
